One Day
by Purplefox135
Summary: It's amazing how much one day can change everything over time...
1. That Day

I do not own generator rex.

Chapter 1

Rex's P.O.V.

"AH!" I yelled as I fell. I looked up. 'Man is this new EVO strong. And big.' I thought. It had eight arms, two big wings, a long, long, long beak, talons, and a deafening screech. 'It's like an octopus and a bird had a child, and that child had taken growth and ugly potions.' But it was also strong. I was getting my butt whooped. It hit me with an arm, and then another arm held him down while a third arm smacked him. Some blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Where was Six? Or Bobo? Oh yeah, they were dealing with the other two. Rex Face palmed. 'Were dead' He thought. Then he heard something.

"HIYAH!" A girl yelled. She kicked the side of his head, and he actually toppled a little. The girl looked like she was falling, but when I flew up to save her, she had stopped falling. She stood up and looked angry. She flung her hands, and blasts of winds flew at it. Then she took her hands, and seemingly chained it up. It tried to fly away, but she took away the wind beneath its wings. Then she landed a few precise blows, and easily knocked it unconscious. Then she took out two empty sword blades. She flicked them and the wind made blades on them. Then she knocked the other two unconscious, and after each I quickly cured them. Then Six looked at the girl with an arched eyebrow as she brushed the hair away from her eyes. Now that she wasn't fighting we could see her clearly. She had dark brown hair with a red shine to it. Her eyes were purple. A strange color, but she seemed like a strange girl. Her skin was a weird pale, but it looked nice on her. She had a purple shirt and blue jeans with some black tennis shoes. She had a weird look in her eye. Then Six jumped her with his katana's.

"Surrender and you won't get hurt." He said monotonely. She gave him an 'are you a COMPLETE idiot?' look and said,

"Um, you couldn't beat one of those EVO's and I beat all three. What does THAT tell you?" But Six didn't move or falter. She sighed. "Very well. I do not wish to hurt you, so I surrender." That made everybody (especially me) do a double take. She more than likely was the ONLY one who could take Six, and she was SURRENDERING? That made no sense. But she calmly went into the ship and sat down in the cage and let us fly her to the keep. I came up to her cage the night she was put in providence. She was sitting on the ground looking up, and the food that they gave her, which was the same they gave the other EVO's, was sitting in the corner. I didn't blame her, that food was gross. But I felt sorry she hadn't eaten. I stopped short and turned around. I knew just what to do. I slipped into the kitchen and crawled on my hands and knees. I froze as the cook walked by. There were solders lined up almost all the way around the kitchen, because it was pizza day. I grabbed two plates and a few stones. I threw one and got three pieces of pepperoni (she looked like she liked it) and ducked back down. Then I threw another one and grabbed three pieces of Pineapple. Then I ducked down again. I finally threw the last store and ran for the door. Then I went back to her cage. She hadn't moved, or didn't look like she had, except she had on a nightgown now. I blushed, and then shook it off. I continued in. She sat up and smiled at me.

"Well hello there! It's nice to have a visitor. Is that pepperoni pizza?" She asked and I could tell I made a good decision.

"Yeah, it is." I said, and slid it through the food slot. She smiled at me again.

"Thanks! I was starving!" She said. She began to eat, with big bites, not tiny bites like all the other girls I knew. She ate like another dude. I like that. I began to eat as well. After she was done she smiled at me. I smiled back. She put her plate through the slot the opposite way, and our hands touched. I stopped for a minute. She was very warm….. Then I snapped out of it then pulled the plate back through. She smiled again. I left with a goofy smile stuck on my face for the rest of the day. I got a few strange looks, but I shrugged them off.

I went to see her early the next morning. But I didn't see her. All I saw was a cloud pressed against the ceiling. But as I watched, the cloud began to lower. Then she puffed out of the cloud, yawning and stretching. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey!" She said, "I never got your name last night."

"Rex." I said astounded, "You?" She smiled the smile of a thousand angels and surprised me. I nearly fell over with this humongous smile she had given me.

"Molly." She said happily, and she skipped off to the bathroom. I stared incredulously behind her, that goofy smile yet again plastered to my face.

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. I don't know what to call this chapter

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Molly's P.O.V.

"What's wrong?" I asked Rex with a worried look on my face. He looked at me with a 'you're crazy' look and said

"Nothing's wrong." But I knew better. I had been spending dinners with him like this for the past week now and I knew him pretty well. Normally his happiness radiated all the way from his very being, sort of like it was stuck there. But tonight it felt like he was just giving it off from the top. He wasn't TRULY happy, that's just what he wanted me to think….And he might of gotten away with it if I wasn't such a good judge of character. I gave him a 'do you think I'm stupid?' look and he sighed, no longer even trying to fool me. I knew it.

"Now let me ask again. What's wrong?" I asked, still full of concern. He looked at me sheepishly and I could tell it had something to do with me.

"Well, tomorrow morning I have to go away to get some of my Nanites docked off…." He said. Okay I could be wrong once and a while. So it didn't seem to be about me. He continued, "So I don't overload." Now that took me by surprise. He was talking like them now. 'Overload'? Does that sound machineish to anyone else? A Laser 'overloads'. A missile launcher 'overloads'. But Rex? I'm not quite sure about that one.

"What do you mean by 'overload' exactly?" I asked. He looked down.

"Well if I get too many Nanites in me from curing people I start to get metal growing off me unconsciously." Rex said. Okay I was wrong. He COULD overload. That was 1 for 3. Man am I off today. But I was still wondering what was wrong with this.

"Does it hurt?" I asked seemingly out of nowhere, but I was trying to find out why this was a bad thing. He looked at me and smirked, this little bit of happiness was from his center and I cherished it, being the only bit of true happiness I had seen come from him tonight.

"No it doesn't hurt." He said. I was beginning to get frustrated by not knowing the answer.

"Well then tell me, what's the problem?" I asked, no longer beating around the bush. His smirk quickly vanished and he looked down again.

"Well lately my boss has been wanting information from you and his 'methods-'" he cringed, "Are kinda severe." So I was right! It is about me! Now I was 2 for 3. I could live with that.

"I was making sure he didn't but while I'm gone…He might try to…." He said, and I suddenly saw the problem and frowned myself.

"Well that's no problem." I lied, "I've taken plenty of injuries before" Now THAT wasn't a lie. I had fallen down stairs, Tripped over air, been attacked by a bat, sat on by a dog, almost stabbed by my brother with a steak knife at my grandma's, and tripped over my own wrist. I was probably one of the most accident prone people in the world. He looked at me.

"Please don't let it come to that. Just tell him what he needs to know. Then he won't hurt you." He seemed very concerned. I wished I could say yes, but I couldn't. No matter how much he had kept me company, I could run away right now easily and never get caught. I could've the whole time. I chose not to for him. And I wouldn't give up where my friends were or anything like that. They were too important to me. And since I wasn't gonna choose between either one, that meant I was gonna stay here and take the torture. I couldn't leave him and go back; I couldn't stay here and tell them everything. So the only option was to stay here and take what was coming to me. I was tough. But I could tell he wasn't gonna leave until he heard me at least give a reason why I couldn't.

"I can't." I said, "I can't do that." He looked at me pleadingly. I nearly broke, but I still managed to barely hang on to the 'friends'.

"Why not?" He asked. I looked back at him pleadingly.

"I can't choose." I said.

"Between what?" He asked. He at least deserved to know that.

"Between you and them." I said, wanting to turn away.

"Who?" He asked. I looked at him holding back all my emotions.

"My friends." I stated simply, trying to stay like Six, emotionless, but failing epicly. I was convinced by now that no one could reach his level of emotionlessness. Rex looked at me sadly.

"If they're your friends why haven't they come to save you?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"They did." I said plainly. I remember he was gone fighting EVO's at the time. He looked taken aback at that statement.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked. I nearly said 'sheash you're full of questions.' But I held back.

"Because I told them to leave me here. I didn't want to go. I could leave right this second if I wanted to. But I don't." I said plainly, as if it should have been obvious. It should have been. I control air with my Nanites, air erodes things, and I can make things erode quickly. I could have made a big whole through the base in a split second if I truly wanted to. He was surprised. I knew he would be. Why would I, a girl with a life to live, who could have stopped from getting captured in the first place, who could escape right away, stay here? Simple. Him. But he didn't seem to get that after all that.

"Why in the heck would you want to stay HERE?" He asked. I smiled. That was not something I owed him.

"That's my little secret mister interrogator." I said, with a smirk. He looked at me confused. I held tight and was very stubborn when I wanted to. "Now what do you say we finish our dinner?" he smiled back at me. He was done interrogating me. I could tell. He could tell that I wasn't gonna tell him.

"Let's." He said giving up. This happiness went down a lot closer to his center, but it still didn't go down all the way. He was still worried. I smiled at the fact that he was not only worried, but I could tell he wasn't put up to this because things any sane boss would want to know were things he skipped over, just wanting to get down to the truth about ME. He didn't even ask HOW I could escape, which is a thing that most people would ask. We finished as normal, chatting as well, and then he left and I went to bed, a smile stuck on my face.


	3. Torture

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 3

Molly's P.O.V.

Well he was right. I woke up and found myself sitting on my normal cloud, in a new room, with security guards everywhere, and a big holding thingy (I know, real descriptive.) which I could guess was for me. I couldn't leave of course. So I just went up as far as I can in hope they wouldn't reach me until Rex got here. That was a stupid thing to do. They just grabbed a chair. The chairs can elevate pretty high and the ceiling was really low. So basically I had no chance. They quickly strapped me in. and I was in my night gown. Wonderful. Just wonderful. Then a guy appeared on the screen. From Rex's descriptions I deduced this to be the white knight. I glared at him.

"You know, you have some nerve doing this to me." I said. He smirked.

"No. But you have some nerve talking to me like that." He said.

"Yeah right. You sit in a sterilized office hiding behind solders and a teenage boy." I spit at the screen, hitting it right where his forehead was. I smiled. He frowned. Truthfully I probably shouldn't have been pissing off the guy with solders with tazers at his beck and call, but I was. And he would just have to deal with it.

"Let's just get to the point. Some people came by a few days ago to free you. Who were they?" White asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said meanly. He nodded to a grunt. He shocked me. I screamed. I couldn't help it. It hurt! What, did they have it up to full?

"Now why don't we try that again?" He asked snidely. "WHO WERE THEY?" I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"I'm not telling you." I said. He nodded and I was shocked again. I screamed again. Dammit that hurt. This was gonna be a long session.

I was really hurt. I had burns all over me. Some worse than others. Then I heard something. It was coming from white's desk. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Were headed back now sir." The voice said. White pressed a button.

"Very well." He said. He looked at me.

"You've stayed strong, but next time," I shuddered at the thought, "I WILL break you." I looked up at him and with the last bit of energy I had said

"Bite me." And then they hauled me off to my room. I was tired. I could hardly move. Around a half-hour later (I think it was a half-hour, I'm still not sure.) He walked in. He looked at me and his eyes widened. He averted his eyes quickly. I attempted to sit up and failed. So I had the air do it for me. I tried to look him in the eye, but it was hard when he was trying to look at anything but me. I felt sad. Did I really look that bad? I looked down at my arms. Yeah, I was that bad. But I knew just how to fix it. I breathed in a special breath of air. I suddenly had all the energy I needed. I stood up. His eyes darted to me and then back at the floor.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said. I went to the bathroom. I did my normal morning thing. I let the air lift me up. It dissolved my night gown and my normal clothes materialized on my body. It quickly fixed my hair. Normally that would be all I needed. But not today. I was enveloped in a tornado, and when I stepped out of it all of my burns were gone. I smiled. I was ready to go back out now. I skipped to the door, which turned out to be a bad idea. There was soap on the floor, and of course I tripped on it. And of course I fell into the wall with a loud BANG! I rubbed my head. A few seconds later Rex burst into the room.

"Are you okay? What was that?" He asked obviously very concerned. I stood up, still rubbing my head.

"Yes, I'm okay. And I tripped over some soap and fell into the wall. How did you get in?" I asked him. He suddenly looked sheepish and my eyes got wide. "YOU HAD A KEY THIS WHOLE TIME!" I accused.

"Yeah…" He said. I stared at him.

"Oh well!" I said smiling and shrugging my shoulders. Now he stared at me. But he shrugged it off. His smile returned. He seemed comfortable looking at me now. I smiled bigger. I couldn't resist making a comment on that.

"Not afraid to look at me anymore, are you?" He looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand to look at the burns." Rex said. I span around.

"Well then lucky for you I got rid of them." I said. His eyes widened and I could tell he noticed for the first time. I giggled. How silly was he? I gave him a hug. He still seemed bewildered.

"How?" He asked. I held my hand out and an air sphere formed in it. With the other hand I made an air slash on my arm. His eyes widened as I noticeably winced. Blood began to flow from the cut. The air sphere moved down my arm, and when it got to the cut went slowly across it. His eyes followed the sphere and watched as it healed the cut, and any tissue or bones that may have broken with it. Soon I looked good as new. If not for the small pool of blood on the floor you would have never guessed I was hurt. No scar, no bruising, nothing. He looked quite impressed. I smiled. Though the air slash had hurt, I felt just fine now. Except for one tiny thing.

I yawned.

I was dead tired! I needed some sleep and fast! I looked at Rex and wondered if he'd understand if I asked him to leave. He probably would.

"Hey, Rex, I'm REALLY tired from earlier today, would you mind if I just caught some shuteye?" I asked. He smiled knowingly.

"No. go on ahead. I'll leave. See you tomorrow." He said, and he left. I stopped the act. I didn't have enough energy to make it outside. I crumpled to the ground.

'I'll just stay here for tonight…..' I thought, then quickly fell asleep.

REVIEW!


	4. An offer

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 4

Molly's P.O.V.

I AM. SO. BORED!

After the torture, White decided that I am an extreme 'flight risk' and so now I am kept in a top security cage, with guards twenty-four hours a day. Makes it a little hard for Rex to see me. I'm staying for now because I figure that he'll find a way. They tried to put a camera in the bathroom, but I slapped them. That is my PRIVATE business. It creeps me out that white'd try that. So, what I was doing was throwing a colored air-ball I made against a wall and catching it on the rebound. So exciting, right? I feel sad without Rex coming around. Then he boldly came through heading straight for my door. I boggled. Was he insane? The guards stood in front of my door.

"White said not to let you through. We have specific orders-"one guard began to say, but then Rex held him up by the shirt collar.

"Do I ever listen to White?" He asked. The guard shook his head. "Then what do you think you should do?" The guards stepped outta the way. Rex opened the door. I smiled.

"Not afraid to let out the 'flight risk'?" I asked. He smiled.

"Something tells me you're not gonna leave." He said. I looked at him seriously.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get in trouble?" I asked. He smiled wider.

"Who do you know that's gonna argue with me? Besides Six, holiday, white, or Bobo?" He said.

"No one." I said.

"And of those excluded people, can you think of one who could really hurt me?" I mulled it over. White totally couldn't. I thought some more, and said

"Six?" I said. Rex looked like he was mulling it over.

"Maybe, but he agrees with me on this one." Rex said. I smiled.

"Nice to know I have two ninja friends." I said. He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. He smiled.

"I have a friend of mine I'd like you to meet." He said. I was curious and jealous at the same time. So I was already losing part of my time with him to providence, and the other part was lost to someone else? But I was curious at the thought of who it could be. Who would white let hangout with Rex? Now that's curious. I put aside both of these feelings for now and smiled.

"Lead the way." I said. He led me to what I assumed to be his room. And there, sitting on the floor, was a blond guy playing video games. My jealousy lowered at the fact he was a guy. That means he doesn't have any girl friends besides me…..That I know of. I don't know why it mattered to me that he was a guy, maybe because it makes me unique? Oh well. I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Molly." I said. He smiled up at me.

"Noah." He said. We shook hands. I looked at the video game he was playing. I smiled wider.

"I love super smash brothers!" I said. (I know I'm such a freak.) He smiled and handed me a controller.

"Then play." He said. Rex sat down next to me. I noted this happily. My jealousy was gone. We played and I won some. Then we got bored with that.

"Wanna play some basketball?" Noah asked. I shuddered VERY visibly.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"I kinda have a history with that game." I said. "last time I threw the ball, it hit the backboard, hit me, then when it knocked me over, not only did I hit the floor knocking me unconscious, but then all of my team mates got knocked over by me."

"That is some bad luck" Noah said. I gave him a weary smile.

"Nope. I'm just a klutz!" I said throwing my arms up. Rex looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about volleyball?" He asked.

"I still have a history with that game but not nearly as bad as basketball." I said.

"I REALLY don't wanna play that game." Noah said. I smiled.

"So basically you're being a wuss." I said winking at Rex.

"NO! I just don't like it." Noah said.

"SURE….I believes you." I said rolling my eyes. I should get an acting award.

"You know what, I'll play!" Noah said. I smiled.

"Okay! Let's do it!" I said.

But, just then, an alarm started blaring. Then some guy that I would make to be the Van Kleiss Rex always talks about. I raised my arms and he was trapped right away.

"You know you really came at a bad time." I said.

"Why is it a bad time?" Noah asked.

"He came." I said, and Rex burst out laughing. I couldn't help but smile. I loved his laughter. I don't know why, I just love it. Then I turned back to Van Kleiss. "Now to get rid of you." I put him in the direction of Abysus, dissolved the part of the ceiling, pulled back on my fake bow, and shot him away. Then I smiled.

"Hope that was a bull's eye. I was aiming for his moat." I said. Rex Burst out laughing again, throwing his head back. I couldn't help it. I giggled. It was cute. Noah eyed me suspiciously.

"Can I talk to you for a second Molly?" He asked. I stopped giggling and gave him a weird look.

"Okay?" I said and went with him. He gave me a serious look.

"You like Rex." He said. I gave him a really weird look.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked. I mean, he's my friend but I don't like him that way. He stared at me with bewilderment.

"You mean, you don't?" He asked.

"Not in the way you're thinking of." I said.

"Okay then, um, well I guess there's really nothing else. Let's go back then." Noah said looking a little embarrassed. We walked back, and at the same moment the wall turned on and White were there.

"Well, you gonna call your guards on me?" I snapped.

"No." White said, and I boggled. He wasn't? I was almost afraid to ask…..Luckily Rex wasn't.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well Molly seems to be a valuable addition to the team. So if she answers 'yes' to helping us, she can have a room like yours and she will go out on missions with you. Six will teach her like he taught you of course." White said. Immediately Six was there. He was giving White an evil look.

"You expect me to babysit THREE teenagers?" His voice slightly annoyed.

"Since when do you babysit me?" Noah asked.

"Whenever you're with Rex I end up having to save you both." Six said. I walked up to him.

"You'll find out quickly that I don't need babysitting." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"So that's a yes?" White asked. I looked at him.

"No, I'd rather be stuck in a guarded cell than sit in an awesome room and hangout with my friends. OF COURSE IT'S A YES YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. That was the stupidest question ever.

"Good. I'll get it ready tomorrow. Until then you'll be in the cell, unguarded." White said. I smiled.

"Cool. To my cell I go! For I am sleepy." I said very dramatically. Then I danced off to my cell, everyone watching.

Review pretty please!


End file.
